Dissipating Sorrow
by twirlingdevine
Summary: No one ever wants to miss a chance to say farewell to someone they love, but by some cruel twist of fate, Zidane's joyous return presents him with one final goodbye. [Oneshot]


I never really thought about that fact that after Zidane returns, Vivi 'stops'. I never even considered it, but after reading some fics and other little things, I'm not sure. The game leaves a lot of cliffhangers, Vivi and his sons being one of them. I don't like to think that Vivi dies but after thinking about it, it seems more plausible. So I wrote this in thinking that.

* * *

_He also said…_

_If you guys can get along with the Genomes, maybe humans and black mages can live alongside each other someday..._

_Like you and Vivi…_

* * *

Zidane very rarely cried. He had never been the sensitive type – the boy had little dignity, if any, and any insults thrown his way could be thrown right back, something he had learnt from growing up with his brothers. Perhaps it was the way he was brought up that made him so rugged and strong, but although sometimes he seemed to care little about things, he could really turn into a sack full of emotions, as Blank had said.

Still, with his bouts of despair and cheesy pick-up lines, he stilled rarely cried. He hadn't had much to cry about growing up. Of course he had cried when he was younger - sometimes he cried himself to sleep when he first found him in Baku's care – dreaming of that shade of blue and his home. But for a long time, he had never shed a tear.

But today was very different.

In a way he didn't want to go, because he knew how much it would hurt. But he had to, he knew he did.

"Are you okay? … Are you sure you want to do this?"

Was he sure? Sometimes he doubted he was ready. But if not now, when? He would never feel ready to say goodbye, but it was something he couldn't avoid. You can't turn back the clock.

The airship landed in the dying forest outside the village, and Zidane didn't get off straight away. Instead he took in the surroundings – he remembered when he first entered this place, and no one was more raring to get in that village than him.

"You can always come back another day if you don't want to go today, Zidane…"

"It's okay, Dagger."

Taking his hand and squeezing it, Garnet smiled softly at the blonde haired rogue. He smiled back; but it quickly extinguished as he walked out of the ship and towards the Black Mage Village.

The last time he was here with him… was when the genomes first came to the village. It was his idea.

_He also said…_

_If you guys can get along with the Genomes, maybe humans and black mages can live alongside each other someday..._

_Like you and Vivi…_

Did he really live alongside Vivi? All the time they travelled the world together, they were never really at rest. It was always a time to chase after Kuja or fight some monsters, and very rarely did he actually get to relax with the young mage.

Zidane only wished he had the chance to _truly_ live alongside Vivi.

Still, with the little bonding time they had, Zidane had grown very fond of Vivi. He was like a little brother, and Zidane felt it was his duty to protect the young boy from any harm. But he wasn't there when Vivi stopped. Instead, he was trudging through the continents, trying to get home.

Which is what made his heart ache the most.

Zidane looked around the village. It was peaceful, it was surreal, and the black mages and genomes were living alongside each other. Over the time Zidane was gone, the genomes had grown and learnt with the black mages, and they seemed very much at home.

"You know, this is exactly what Vivi wanted…" Zidane spoke in a small, wry voice.

"Zidane…" Garnet started, but saw the look in his eyes. She knew he had to do this alone. "I'll be right here, okay?"

Zidane nodded, and gave Garnet's hand a little squeeze before letting go and walked along the planks of wood and towards the cemetery.

It seemed to have grown largely since Zidane was last here. How many more had stopped…? Before Zidane could even start counting, he saw Vivi's hat, blowing softly in the wind above his grave. He stiffened, unable to move, unable to speak.

It all felt so unreal. He wished he was there when Vivi died, but the past couldn't be undone. Instead, this would be his way of saying goodbye.

He stepped forward and knelt down by Vivi's grave. As well as his hat, his mage's staff, the one he used throughout their adventure together, was resting on the ground.

"_Zidane, you've taught me another big lesson in life… thanks…"_

Zidane sniffed back. He would never readily admit it, but he was holding back his tears.

"_I'm scared… what if I'm not even human?"_

Vivi was very much like a little brother to him, as well as a best friend. They'd been through countless experiences on their journey. And while he knew Vivi had learnt a lot from him, Zidane took a moment to remember all the things Vivi had taught him.

"_Huh? We came to save you, of course…"_

He ran his fingers over the curves of Vivi's staff, along the patterns carved into the wood, and remembered how strong Vivi was. He never always believed it, but Vivi had the sort of strength only the bravest could take hold of. Even when he found out he was created from the mist, he kept on fighting. Zidane shook his head at the thought of Vivi being labelled a "mindless puppet". He was far from it.

"Vivi…" Zidane managed, although he felt if he uttered another word he would break down. "I'm sorry… I should've been here when you left us… I didn't mean to make you worry…"

He didn't know what else to say. He had a speech ready in his mind on the way here, but the atmosphere had made it disappear. Zidane knew though, that Vivi would know exactly what he wanted to say.

"Vivi," he said, "You were a great friend, and I'll never forget you and our adventure together…"

Zidane stood up, and reached into his sheath where his dagger was. The same dagger he fought countless battles with alongside Vivi. It made that scathing sound only a sword could make, and he carefully rested it next to Vivi's staff.

He stood back.

"I'm sorry I can't live alongside you anymore… But you'll always be with me, I just know it."

The wind blew through the mage's hat, and Zidane started to cry.


End file.
